effectivelywildfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1377: The Prospects Are Here
Date May 17, 2019 Summary Ben Lindbergh and Meg Rowley banter about the bounceback of Chris Davis, which Statcast stats they would most want to have for the entirety of baseball history, which aspect of instant replay review most dramatically changes the game, and the new-look Josh Bell and Tommy La Stella, then (28:36) talk to FanGraphs prospect analyst Eric Longenhagen about the recent wave of MLB debuts by top prospects (including the Angels’ new two-way player Jared Walsh, Cole Tucker, Nicky Lopez, Nick Senzel, Keston Hiura, Carter Kieboom, Austin Riley, Griffin Canning, Shed Long and, soon, Brendan Rodgers), why we’ve seen so many prospect promotions, Boston’s bullpen duo of Darwinzon Hernandez and Travis Lakins, the contrasting seasons of Justus Sheffield and Casey Mize, the impending return of Luis Urias, how the new Triple-A ball has affected scouting and player development, and more, plus a preview of the best players, overall talent level, and teams with the biggest opportunities in the upcoming amateur draft. Topics * Top prospect MLB debuts * Increased rate of prospect promotions * Following prospects once they get called up * Darwinzon Hernandez and Travis Lakins * Return of Luis Urias * Which prospects do Ben and Meg know about? * Justus Sheffield and Casey Mize * Changes to the baseball in Triple-A * Changes to player development and hiring of new coaches * Amateur draft preview Intro Sharon Van Etten, "Comeback Kid" Interstitial Filthy Friends, "The Arrival" Outro The Replacements, "Talent Show" Banter * FanGraphs' prospect team and the utility of mock drafts * Chris Davis' bounce back after hitless streak * How will Chris Davis' hitless streak be remembered? * Ben and Meg answer a listener question about which Statcast data they would like to have access to for all of MLB history. * MLB move from Trackman to Hawk-Eye tracking systems * What if replay had existed previously in baseball history? * Josh Bell and Tommy La Stella Notes * Meg is most interested in looking back at historic sprint speed data. Ben wants to see fastball speed for all of baseball history. * Eric thinks that the rise in top prospect promotions is in part related to the number of top competing teams that also have very young and talented prospect pools. Links * Effectively Wild Episode 1377: The Prospects Are Here * Chris Davis could be an All-Star...really by Mike Petriello * Tommy La Stella is Doing Mike Trout-Like Things by Jay Jaffe * MLB moving from Trackman to Hawk-Eye tracking system by Eno Sarris * Baseball's Tracking Data Is About To Get Wonky by Rob Arthur * Reviewing Instant Replay by Gil Imber * We're Actually Watching the Best Baseball Players Ever by Ben Lindbergh * 2019 Top 100 Prospects by Eric Longenhagen and Kiley McDaniel * 2019 Impact Prospects by Kiley McDaniel * Called Up: Keston Kiura by Eric Longenhagen * Called Up: Brendan Rogers by Eric Longenhagen * Called Up: Austin Riley by Kiley McDaniel * Called Up: Nick Senzel by Kiley McDaniel * The Rabbit Ball is Flying in Triple-A Too by Rob Arthur * Mock Draft 2.0 by Eric Longenhagen and Kiley McDaniel * FanGraphs Prospect Board Category:Episodes Category:Guest Episodes